The Twin Factor
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have twins. Their names are Kaori and Miya. They go to the Feudal era one night... and turn into dog hanyous? That would be normal if Inuyasha hadn't become human 13 years ago! what the heck am I talking about? r&r to find out.
1. just a note

hi! me again!

ok, listen, I have a new fic coming up, its called The Twin Factor. its that untitled thing I have in my profile. I know, I said its a sequel to Riko's Story, but that kinda turned out to be a dud. so all will be explained in TTF. so, if ur interested in the least bit, c-ya then!

Dragon


	2. And So It Began

(sigh) . . . so bored . . . cant focus . . . writing this anyway.

all I own is Riko, Silver, Kaori, and Miya. some other characters might show up later, but I'll put a disclaimer anyway.

The Twin Factor

chapter 1

She sat outside Kaede's hut waiting with unimaginable impatience. Her violet eyes watched the sky as clouds slowly drifted above her. She sighed, then she jumped a little bit as a small scream came from the hut. Why were they doing this to her? Why did she have to sit outside and just listen to her mother's suffering? Maybe there _wasn't_ anything she could do to help, but why agonize her like this? Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at the ground she sat three or four feet off of on a boulder. She was so angry at everyone for this, disregarding the situation. Her parents, Kaede-

"Riko?"

She jumped back to reality, turning to Silver. "Uh... yeah?" she asked smiling innocently, but knowing she had done something.

"You okay?"

Now she was confused. "Yeah... Why?"

"Well... you're kinda talkin' to yourself."

"What?"

"I'm serious. You looked down at the ground and started mumbling something to yourself."

Oops. "I... I did?" she sweatdropped.

Silver nodded. "M-hm. You feeling okay?" His voice was more caring now. More concerned.

"I'm fine," Riko replied in the same tone. "... Just worried."

"I don't blame ya."

Inuyasha's voice suddenly emerged from the hut. "You're gonna be alright, Kagome. I'm right here. Don't worry."

Kagome was then heard. She was obviously in pain.

"That's _it!_" Riko jumped off the boulder and stormed to the hut.

Silver anxiously followed her. "Riko, wait! I don't think-"

As Riko pushed the curtain away from the doorway, though...

"Midoriko!"

Kaede.

"Aw man!" Riko groaned, stomping her foot lightly. She turned to Silver, who was standing right behind her. "How does she do that?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "She's a priestess. Maybe she has some kind of abilities that help her sense people coming."

Riko gave him a look.

"Ya never know."

Riko sighed. Then her heart almost stopped.

A faint cry was suddenly heard in the hut. Nobody outside would have recognized it. But Riko knew what it meant. She slowly turned to look at Silver again, as a smile made it's way across her face. No word, not even the highest-pitched squeal of excitement could express her joy. So all she did was hug her boyfriend tightly. He smiled, too. Then he called to Kaede, "Uhh, can we come in now?"

"Not yet."

"_What?_" Riko quickly let go of Silver and would have stuck her head in if not for him holding the quarter-demon back. "Why?" she snapped.

"Riko..."

Her eyes widened. "Uhmm... y-yeah, Dad?" she asked, nervous.

"I'd listen to Kaede if I were you. You wanna end up with a few of those beads around your neck?"

"No! No." she immediately replied.

"A'right, then stay out there until she says to come in."

"'Kay." With that, the half-breed dog and the full-blooded wolf walked away and sat back on the rock.

Three minutes later, however...

"May I?"

"If ye must, Inuyasha."

Riko suddenly heard her father drop.

"I think that was your dad," Silver spoke up.

"Yeah." Riko paused for a moment, then ran back to the hut.

Silver didn't follow her this time, but watched her go instead. "Riko, for crying out-"

"Dad? . . . Oh my gosh..." Riko gasped, and walked all the way inside Kaede's hut.

"Riko?" Silver started to get up, but he froze when he heard... another cry. He smiled and left Riko to the new _additions_ to her family.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mom, I can't believe this." Riko was amazed. _Her mom had twins._ The smile she had never left her face, and it only grew when Kaede let her hold one of the babies. She looked at the elderly priestess. "So, who's who?" she asked.

Kaede looked back at her. "Pardon?"

"I mean, two boys? Two girls? What?"

Kaede smiled. "I see. The one you're holding, Midoriko, is a girl. Your mother is holding your new brother."

The fifteen-year-old's smile continued to grow. "Wow," she said, breathless. Then she looked at her father, who lay on the ground unconscious. "Iiis... he gonna be okay?"

Kagome laughed. "He should be fine," she said softly, a little tired.

"Good," said Riko, "I do not want him to miss this." She looked down at her new little sister. She had a little bit of black hair on her head, and she posessed her father's violet human eyes. The boy, the one her mom was holding, also had black hair, but instead had the dark brown eyes of his mother. Riko just continued to smile. "Hey, Mom," she suddenly asked. Kagome looked at her oldest daughter. "What're their names?"

Kagome smiled as her son grabbed a tuft of her hair. "I don't know yet."

"What? Mom, you've known about this for eight months and you didn't even consider _names?_"

"Uh-"

"I mean, come _on_. Grandma's been excited about it, Tai's parents have been giving you gifts for them nonstop, Shippo's even tried to feel them _kick!_ You never thought of names?"

"Riko! Get. A grip."

Riko stopped herself before her mom got ugly. "Yes, ma'am."

Inuyasha suddenly got up. "What I miss?" he asked, rubbing his head. Riko and Kagome just laughed.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, any ideas yet?"

Silver looked to the doorway of the hut as Riko and her new family walked out.

"Well, actually," said Kagome, "I have been giving it a little thought."

"What?" Inuaysha asked.

Kagome smiled. "Riko's pretty much shocked that we didn't think of any names for the babies yet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"She gets it from you, ya know."

"Oh, c'mon, who's famous line is 'sit'?"

"Don't even get me started!"

"Uh, Mom? Dad?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Riko.

"Anything?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "Something." She took her new daughter and went on. "Well, for your sister... I was thinking Miya. How's that sound?"

The baby smiled and made a noise of approval.

"Yeah, I like it, too," said Riko.

Kagome smiled.

"What about the boy?"

"Well..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I'm going to leave that one to your father."

Riko laughed. "Good luck, Dad."

Inuaysha gave his daughter a look. "Hopefully, I won't need it."

"Right."

Another look. "A'right... ... Whaddya think of Kaori?"

Kagome and Riko thought it over. "I like it," Kagome finally spoke up.

"Same here," Riko added in.

"Okay," said Inuyasha, "Then it's settled."

"Mhm," Kagome nodded, "Kaori and Miya it is, then."  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

all I'd like for now is some feedback on this chapter. y'know, tell me whatcha think.

for now, thats all I want. 'kay? 'kay. l8r: )


	3. Big Sister

I'm glad I got that first review from Aria-wolfstar. thanx for the... encouragement. u wanted it, Aria, u got it!

I own four characters, okay? **four! **oh, and the song is 'Never Had A Dream Come True'. it belongs to S Club, not me!

chapter 2

1 year later...

The light of a full moon shone into Riko's room. It was the middle of the night, and she rolled onto her back in her sleep. She sighed, dreaming of the night she saw the Shikon Jewel completed...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"What's going on?" Riko asked. "Why's the jewel glowing?"_

_Kagome realized what was happening. "The jewel is completed... so now somebody has to make a wish on it."_

_Riko gasped. "So who's gonna do it?" asked Silver._

_Riko's heart raced. "Silver, you should do it," she said, her voice shaking._

_"No way. What do I need it for?"_

_"Somethin' I might not know about. It's not like you have to scream your wish out to the world."_

_"Riko, trust me, I don't need it. You take it."_

_"Well, if neither of us need it for anything, my mom can have it."_

_"I don't need it, guys," Kagome spoke up, "It's okay."_

_"Are you sure, Mrs. Higurashi?" Silver asked._

_"I'm telling you, Silver, you can just call me Kagome."_

_"Guys."_

_Kagome and Silver looked at Riko, knowing she had a good idea._

_She went on, smiling. "I think I know who wants to make this wish more than anyone." She nodded her head towards her father. It _was_ a good idea. Kagome walked over to her husband, who was sitting against a rock looking up into the night sky._

_"Inuyasha," she began. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome handed him the jewel. "You make the wish," she said softly._

_Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Are you serious?" he finally asked. His wife nodded. "Kagome, you know why I've wanted-"_

_"Take it," said Kagome, "I know you'll put it to good use."_

_Inuyasha was a little surprised. He knew Kagome trusted him with the jewel. But what if at the last minute, something posessed him to use it for the wrong reason?... He gently took the jewel from Kagome's hand, and held it in his own. He stood up, and suddenly everybody looked at him. He tried to relax, but -and I think you'll agree with me- when you're about to make a life-altering wish on a sacred jewel, it's kind of hard to relax. Then he realized, he didn't know what to wish for. He looked atKagome, then at Riko, the girl that got to call him Dad. He realized he didn't _ever _want to be held responsible if something were to happen to her. "Kagome," he said quietly, but so she could hear him, "I understand what I'm like when I change... and I never want it to happen again."_

_He took a deep breath, and, with the completed Shikon Jewel in his hands, he silently made his wish._

_The jewel suddenly began to glow in Inuyasha's hand, followed shortly after by the rest of his body. Kagome, Silver, and Riko shielded their eyes until the bright glow faded away. Everybody looked at Inuyasha and gasped._

_He had wished to become human._

_Kagome walked up to the man that she loved. The one that she knew loved her back. "Inuyasha..." He gently kissed her on the cheek, then embraced her. Kagome put her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder._

_Riko looked at Silver, who looked back at her, and smiled. Somewhere in her heart, she knew her father had made the right wish._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riko woke up when she heard her sister crying down the hall. She got up, still tired, and walked into her parents' room, where Miya and Kaori had been sleeping their whole lives... though that's not saying much, considering they were both only a year old.

Riko looked into her little sister's crib and saw -not to mention heard- she was still crying. "It's okay, Miya," Riko said sweetly, picking up the baby, "Just calm down, sis, you're okay." She did get Miya to calm down, but only a little bit. So she quietly started to sing to get her back to sleep.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Until the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on..._

The next line made Riko laugh as she sang.

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_But you're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

Riko took another look at Miya, and saw she had fallen asleep. She smiled, proud of herself. Then she kissed her little sister's forehead, and put her back in her crib. "Sweet dreams, Miya."

"Hey, Riko."

Riko jumped and turned around, only to see her father standing in the doorway. "Dad!" she said, catching her breath (a/n: my dad did that to me the other night. freaked the heck outta me), "What're you doing?"

"Felt like gettin' a little air."

"But it's twelve-thirty. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you?"

_Oh he's good, _Riko thought. "I-I should," she replied, "But I heard Miya crying, and- How long have you been standing there?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Long enough to wonder who replaced my daughter with Ayumi Hamasaki."

Riko's eyes widened. She blushed and started twirling her hair. "Uhh... you- you heard that?"

Inuyasha nodded, still smiling. Riko was speechless. "Goodnight, Riko."

His daughter relaxed a little. "'Night, Dad." With that, Inuyasha got back into his bed, and Riko headed back for her room.

And that's only one night in the twins' lives.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaori and Miya had been introduced to the Bone-Eater's well when they were only five, out of extreme curiosity of "what it could do." They met Sango and Miroku, their son Tai, Aunt Rin, Uncle Sesshomaru (who back then, went by 'Uncle Fluffy', because Kaori couldn't say Sesshomaru yet), their cousins Keitaro and Hoshiko, Kaede, the wolf tribe (including Ayame), and their older sister's boyfriend. They had actually seen Silver a few times before, but that had been the first time that they really met him. Riko had also stayed a quarter-demon, so there was no point in hiding something like this from her siblings.

Eventually, the twins started going to school. They made some friends, had a small crush or two, and every now and then, got into a fight (they had their father's skills).

Oh, and about the jewel... Well, actually, it stayed with Riko and her family. Ever since Inuyasha had made the wish, the Shikon Jewel would now only grant wishes to a blood relative of whoever had made the last wish (Inuyasha's being that last one).

And as for the well, nothing serious started happening until one night when Miya and Kaori were eleven years old...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

hmm... I think I'll stop there. quite a cliffhanger, huh? well, I'll keep typing, and the next chapter should be up soon.

bye!


	4. Kids!

aw man, my throat's killing me-- though Im sure u didnt need 2 know that. -sweatdrop- well, I may feel like a pile of crud, but Im writing the next chapter anywayz!

disclaimer: if u dont recognize a character, chances r he/she is made up by me. (hey, that rhymed)

chapter 3

"Man, where is he?" An eleven-year-old Miya looked at her watch. 3:09. School had let out almost ten minutes ago, and Kaori still hadn't come out of the building.

"Hi, Miya!" A girl with dark brown hair walked up to her friend cheerfully.

Miya sighed. "Hey, Akiko," she said, never taking her eyes off the school doors.

There was a brief moment of silence before Miya's friend spoke up. "Umm... what're you doing?" she asked.

Miya groaned. "I'm waiting for my stupid brother to get the heck outta school! If he's the one that hates it so much, then _why_ hasn't he come out yet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, can you come?"

Kaori hadn't moved since Haruko walked up to him and asked him to come to her party next Saturday. "I... I, uh... I..."

"Kaori?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you make it?"

"Uhhh... can you get back to me on tha--"

"KAORI!"

Kaori gulped, his eyes widening with fear. "I gotta go, Haruko. If I'm still alive by tonight, I'll call you about the party," he said quickly.

Haruko smiled. "Okay, then," she said laughing, "See ya."

"See ya!" With that, Kaori ran ran outside as if his life depended on it, because... well, it did. If Miya ever caught up with him, he knew he'd never live to see the age of twelve. As he zipped past Akiko and Miya, he quickly said hi to the two girls and ran for his life to his house, Miya then chasing after him.

"Bye, Akiko!" Miya called.

"See ya on Monday!" Akiko called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaori eventually slowed down, running out of breath. It was only then that his sister caught up with him. "Okay, spill," Miya said, her voice indicating she wanted an answer, "What took you fifteen minutes to get out of school on a Friday afternoon?"

"Okay, okay," Kaori said panting, "I'll tell you. (pant pant) You know that (pant) girl in my class, Haruko?"

"Mhmm," Miya nodded.

"Well, (pant) she invited me to her (pant) party next week, and--"

"And you like her, don't you?"

"Well, I-- That's (pant) none of your (pant) business."

Miya smiled, satisfied. "Right." Momentarily, they were in front of their house. Miya opened the door and shouted, "We're home!"

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

Kaori and Miya's eyes widened. They slowly walked into the living room to see their 26-year-old sister on the couch waiting for them. "RIKO!" they both shouted excitedly. The twins ran to their sister and hugged her. She laughed.

"Yeah, I missed you guys, too," she said.

They both let go of her. "What're you doing home?" asked Miya. (a/n: if Riko's 26, she would've just graduated college, right? Im thinking she could live w/ a friend for now)

"Baby-sitting," Riko answered simply.

"...Us?" Kaori asked. Riko nodded. "How come?"

"Because your dad and I are going out for the night," said an all-too-familiar voice. Kaori and Miya turned around to see their parents standing by the door.

"What for?" Kaori asked again, somewhat clueless.

"Kaori, are you forgetting what today is?" asked Inuyasha.

Kaori paused. "Uuuhhhhh..."

Miya rolled her eyes. Clueless. She gave her brother a gentle smack on the arm. "It's Mom's birthday, you lunk-head."

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Kaori's head. "Oh right!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I- I knew that. Really, I did."

Miya rolled her eyes again. Absolutely... clueless.

"Sooo, where are you guys going?" asked Riko.

Kagome smiled. "Well, we're just gonna walk around town, see what there is to do..."

"Are you two going on a date?" Miya asked smiling.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, staring at their daughter wide-eyed.

"Miya!" Riko whispered in disbelief at her younger sister.

Miya looked at Riko. "What?" she asked. Riko just sighed.

"Well, we should be back before you two have to go to bed," said Kagome, "Riko, remember, call us if anything happens."

"Got it," said Riko.

"See ya, guys," Inuyasha called, walking out the door with his wife.

"Bye!" Kaori and Miya shouted.

"Later!" called Riko. The door shut. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" she asked them. The twins shrugged. Then Riko got an idea. She picked up her purse and took out a video game. "You sure about that?"

Kaori and Miya got a look at what she held in her hand, and their mouths dropped open. "You got us the new Yu-Gi-Oh game?" Miya gasped.

Riko nodded with a triumphant "M-hm." Hey, she knew what her family liked.

"That doesn't even go into stores 'til next week," said Kaori.

"True," Riko replied, "_But_ Kohana's dad works at the place where they made the video game, and she managed to pull a few strings for you two." The twins hugged her tightly.

"Riko, you're the best!" Miya exclaimed.

Kaori added in, "Yeah, you rock!"

Riko smiled. "Well, I do try."

Kaori and Miya set the game up on their PlayStation2 and played for a while, Riko watching them most of the time and taking a break to do something else every now and then. Once they were done, though, they were almost immediately bored. "Riko, what else can we do?" asked Kaori.

Riko shrugged. "Whatever you guys feel like, I guess," she said.

That was when Miya got an idea: "Can we go to the Feudal era for a while?" she asked, perking up a little.

Her sister had an unsure look on her face. "I don't know, guys," she said, "I mean, Mom and Dad could be back soon and I don't want anything to happen." Then she acted out a demonstration of what she would say if something did happen: "Oh, sorry, Mom, Kaori's not here. He's back in the Feudal era getting his wounds healed by Kaede because a giant, ferocious demon kicked him in his--"

"Pleeeeease?" Miya begged. Then she gave her sister a pair of big, sad, puppy dog eyes, knowing that that was one of her only weaknesses.

"Guys," Riko said with a huff, "I can't take you. I'm expecting Silver to come here to help me watch you two."

"Surprise him," said Kaori, "He'll probably be happy that you came to him instead."

"Guys..."

"Just give us ten minutes?" Miya suggested.

"Uh--"

Then they _both_ gave her a puppy-dog-pout.

Riko sighed. "Fine. But when I say we're leaving, _we're leaving. _You two got that?" The twins nodded, happy that they were able to defeat their older sister. "Listen, if there's anything you have to bring with you for whatever reason, go get it now."

Kaori and Miya nodded again. "Yes, ma'am," they both said before going off to their rooms to get their things.

After they left, Riko hung her head with a sigh. "When will I ever learn?"

uh, maybe I'll stop there for now. but I promise, chapter 4 will be up ASAP

till then! ; )


	5. Jealousy

... nope. can't think of a word. (quoting Ed from Ed Edd 'n Eddy)

I don't own Inuyasha (or any Gameboy stuff I bring up), but I do own Tai and Ame (oh, and Kohana, Tai and Riko's friend).

chapter 4

Miya looked around her room and thought. What could she bring with her?... Well, it would probably be pretty dark outside in Feudal Japan, so she grabbed up a flashlight from her nightstand. Why would she have a flashlight right there, you may ask? ...I don't know. Anyway, she put it in her backpack and wondered what else she would need. She decided she would bring her scooter to get around a little faster, but that was outside, so she would get it on her way out.

Meanwhile in Kaori's room, he grabbed up his Gameboy Advance SP and a few games in case he got bored. He really didn't think getting bored in the Feudal era was possible, but you never know. So a Sonic game and one or two GBA Videos later, he was ready.

"Guys! If you wanna go, we have to leave now!" called Riko.

"Coming!" the twins called in unison.

"Miya, you got the jewel?"

Miya looked back at her nightstand, where the Shikon Jewel lay hanging on a string. She picked it up and put it around her neck. "Yeah, Riko!" she replied as she left her room. Kaori followed shortly after her from his room, which was right across the hall from his sister's. Then he gave her a sly look, which, of course, she noticed. "What?" she asked.

"Race ya to Riko."

Miya smiled. "You're on."

"Okay then. Readysetgo!" Before Miya could even comprehend what Kaori had said, he was rushing down the hall.

"Hey!" Then she ran as fast as possible to catch up with her brother. It was just about a tie, but it took a few extra seconds for Miya to realize she was going to crash into Riko. As a matter of fact, she didn't notice until her older sister caught her.

Miya looked up and laughed, a little nervous and not to mention embarrassed.

"Nice save, Riko," said Kaori. Riko smiled with satisfaction.

"Let's go, guys," she then said, still regretting that she gave in to the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the street looking for somewhere to go. Kagome suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "You think the twins are gonna be okay? They're only eleven, what if they miss us by now?"

Inuyasha smiled, putting an arm around his wife. "Kagome, come _on._ Lighten up a little. Riko's watching them, she can handle 'em. I mean, what could they be doing, going to the Feudal Era?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe we're going to the Feudal Era," Riko groaned. (a/n: I'll be doing that every now and then, just a heads-up)

"We won't take long, Riko!" Miya said to her sister.

"We promise!" Kaori chimed in.

"Right," said Riko sternly, "Ten minutes, guys. And when I say we have to go, we have to go. Understood?"

The twins smiled. "M-hm!" they nodded in unison.

Riko sighed. Those two... Oy.

The three finally reached the well, just as a certain wolf-demon popped out of it. Silver and Riko almost literally slammed into each other, they were so close. A small shriek even escaped Riko.

"Uhhh... hi," said Silver.

"Hi," Riko replied.

"What're you doing? I thought I was coming here."

"Yeah, you were supposed to," Riko glanced at her siblings, "But a certain terrible two demanded we come to you."

Kaori and Miya smiled a bit nervously. "Heh..."

Silver rolled his eyes slightly. Those two... --wait, I said that already. My bad. "Riko, when are you ever gonna--"

"Been there."

Silver gave her a look.

"What?"

"Forget it." Silver jumped back down the well, Riko following. Then Miya took hold of Kaori's arm and they followed their sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you wanna do?" Shippo asked Tai.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Tai asked Ame.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Ame asked Shippo.

Shippo just sighed. No one said anything else for what seemed like an eternity. Shippo was sitting against a rock, Tai was lying on the ground, and his little sister, Ame, was on the ground with her head lying on his stomach.

"... How long have we been doing this?" Shippo finally said.

Ame looked at her watch. (a/n: she and Tai are able to go through the well. dont even ask me how, I'm too tired to think.) "I got twenty minutes," she said.

Tai groaned. "I can't believe this," he said, "I mean, this is Feudal Japan, you think there'd be something to do around here that'd keep us preoccupied." As if on cue, a demon suddenly leapt out of the bushes, and the three friends stared at it for a moment.

"That'll do," they said in unison.

(a/n: ok, Shippo's a few years older than Riko, Tai's the same age as her, and Ame's ten. aaaaaaand, cue the battle)

Shippo jumped into the air, coming face-to-face with the nearly ten-foot-tall demon. He held up a hand as a blue light formed in his palm. "FOX FIRE!" he shouted, throwing the fire ball in the demon's face. It winced a little, but the fire barely phased it. The giant creature roared and shot a blast of water from it's mouth. (guess that's why it didnt hurt)

"My turn," Tai said to himself. He then pulled out his father's staff and formed a barrier around himself to shield the attack. The water reflected off the barrier and back at the demon. Lemme tell ya, _that_ one hurt him.

"Leave this one to me!" called Ame. She grabbed a giant boomerang and threw it at the demon. "Hiraikotsu!"

Ame's weapon shot directly through the demon's stomach, slicing it in half, and killing it (no duh, right?). Ame smiled. "Never underestimate a girl."

"Nice work," someone complimented. The three turned around to see Riko, Silver, Kaori, and Miya standing on the sidelines.

"Riko!" Tai gasped. He dropped the staff and rushed over to a friend that he hadn't seen for months. "Aw, man, I missed you!"

"Same here," Riko laughed, happy to see her childhood friend. "Oh, and, Kohana says hi."

"Miss her, too," he sighed.

"Well, if you would get out more often..."

Tai gave her an odd look. What, she didn't consider fighting demons and trying to protect his sister on a daily basis was 'getting out' enough?

"Y'know... _outside _the well?"

Oh. Tai shrugged. "I like it here. Besides, who's gonna take care of Ame if I leave?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Ame chimed in.

Riko gave her a quick high-five. Then she turned back to Tai. "You want a list?"

"No, but I just know you're gonna give me one anyway."

"Your parents, your uncle... Kilala?"

"Myself!" (Ame again)

"Herself?" Riko added.

Tai rolled his eyes. Those two... okay, I'll stop now.

Shippo blew a tuft of hair out of his eyes. "...And I'm bored again."

"No surprise considering that demon barely put up a fight," Silver commented. Shippo tried to ignore him, the pain in the tail he could be.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" he asked.

Ame groaned. "_Please,_ Shippo, don't start that again." Shippo shrugged. Riko then got an idea.

"Well, I'm not sure it'll pass a lot of time, but..." She turned to face the three youngest of the group. "You guys wanna get in a little training before we go?" Kaori, Miya, and Ame looked at the quarter-demon, wide-eyed, smiles plastered on their faces.

"YEAH!"

"Wait a sec," Tai said suddenly, "What do you mean, 'before you go?' You just got here!"

Riko sighed before explaining her deal with the twins again. "I only promised them ten minutes here because our parents might be home soon."

"Aw man," Tai sighed, kicking at the ground.

Riko shrugged. "That's these two for ya."

"Wait, can't you stay here and just drop 'em off?"

Now Riko gave him a look. "Maybe you didn't figure this out by now, genius, but I'm baby-sitting, here!"

Tai glanced around, secretly kind of embarrassed. "... I knew that."

Sure ya did.

Then Tai changed the subject: "Alright, guys, let's get down to that training!" Riko, Kaori, and Ame followed Tai to another part of the forest. Miya stayed behind for a moment and breathed a small sigh. Her brother heard her and turned around, walking back to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Miya looked at the ground. "Kaori," she began, "Do you ever feel... I don't know... jealous?"

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" he repeated.

"Of Riko. I mean, she's got more demon blood in her than we do. I almost feel like a piece of junk compared to her sometimes."

"Aw, _come on, _Miya. It's not like she rubs it in our faces that she's half-demon--"

_"Quarter_-demon."

"Whatever. _Part-_demon. My point is, we should be lucky we even have someone like her just to look up to. I mean, so what if we're not demons? No big deal."

Miya stared at her brother. That was pretty... insightful... for Kaori. Of course, she wouldn't say that to his face in a million years. So instead, her response was simply: "Whatever," and walking away.

Once he was out of hearing range, Kaori huffed. "Geez, there's no pleasing her!" And he walked away, following his sister to their training ground.


	6. Transformation

okay, a few heads-ups... did I say that right? ...ok, whatever.

1) This chapter might cover how Silver just popped out of nowhere in this fic. or it may cause a little more confusion. whichever.

and 2) This is a seriously sweet IK chapter. bring your toothbrushes, ladies and gents.

don't own Inuyasha. (trying to think of funny disclaimer) ... ... ... nope. I got nothin.

chapter 5

"Remind me again where you're taking me?" said Kagome, her eyes closed.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome sighed. "Okay."

After a minute or two, Inuyasha took Kagome to a small, grassy field overlooked by a small lake and the evening sun. He had his hand covering Kagome's eyes so she couldn't peek. "Okay," he finally said, "You ready?"

"Yes," Kagome smiled.

"Alright." He took his hand away, and Kagome opened her eyes. She saw the beautiful scenery and gasped. There wasn't a word in existence that could describe what she was feeling right now. Inuyasha smiled.

"Happy birthday," he said softly.

Kagome blushed. Then she smiled, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"You like it?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I love it. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," said Riko, "You guys ready?"

Ame, Kaori, and Miya nodded.

"Remember," Silver mentioned, "We'll be throwing a lot atcha. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah!" said the younger ones, as if it were obvious.

"Okay then," Riko nodded, "But don't say we didn't warn you." All of a sudden, someone jumped out from the bushes behind Silver and Riko, and nearly gave the kids a heart attack. The thing then shot toward Ame, and she shielded herself with the Hiraikotsu.

However, the thing aimed at her head-first, so when she blocked it, its head slammed right into the boomerang. And you can only imagine how much _that_ would hurt.

It was only when it landed face-down on the ground that Ame recognized it.

"K-... K-... Koga?"

"Nice seein' you, too," the wolf demon moaned. "By the way, Riko,"

"Yeah?" the hanyou answered.

"... You knew she was gonna do that, didn't you?"

Riko's eyes widened. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

Her fingers were crossed behind her back.

Koga stood up and brushed himself off. "Whatever," he said, "I'm gone."

"Oh, come on, Koga, we need you for this!" cried Riko.

Silver smiled. "Watch this," he whispered to Riko. "Y'know, Dad, if you don't wanna do this, I guess Mom could always cover for ya."

Koga froze. "On second thought," he said, "I'll stay here."

Riko laughed quietly. "Told ya," Silver whispered.

"Nice," she complimented. Silver smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed contently, her head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Did I mention how amazing this looks?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think you did."

"This is so beautiful, Inuyasha."

"Yeah. I know." He then looked at Kagome questioningly.

Kagome looked back at him. "What?" she said with a small laugh.

"... I was just wondering... uh... you remember what else today is, right?"

Kagome smiled. "How could I forget?" she said, "This was the day I met you."

Inuyasha smiled contently. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget."

Kagome was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I never would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow!"

Silver turned to his side. "Riko, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Riko said, clutching her arm, "Nothing serious."

"Easy for you to say!" shouted Miya. The two looked to her, and saw the Shikon Jewel was stained with Riko's blood.

". . . Okay," said Ame, "That's just gross."

"How did you get cut anyway?" Silver asked.

Riko cleared her throat and noddded her head towards Silver's hand. He looked down, and saw his bloodstained claws.

". . . . Whoops."

"Yeah. Smooth move there, Mister 'New-Technique.'"

"Well I didn't try to hit you!"

"Did a pretty good job anyway!"

"Guys," Tai interrupted, not really giving a care. "It's getting dark, and there's a new moon tonight. We better get going."

Realization suddenly smacked Riko upside the head. "Oh, shoot! Guys, we need to get home!" she exclaimed. Not to mention this was the night she became human (takes after her father, what can I say?).

"Right!" said the twins.

Riko turned to her friends. "I'm sorry, guys, I'll come back as soon as I can."

Tai shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"I was planning on coming back there to hang out with you anyway," Silver added. Riko smiled.

"Alright. See ya then, guys!" she called as she headed for the well.

"Later!" shouted Ame.

As Kaori and Miya said their goodbyes, Riko was only getting closer to not being found out. "Hey!" Kaori yelled.

Miya started running for her sister. "Wait for us!"

Kaori started runninng for both his sisters. "Wait for _me!_"

XXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah! Winner!" Riko cheered.

"Aw, come on," Miya panted.

"You got a (pant) head start," Kaori said, backing her up.

Riko shrugged, then jumped into the well. The twins hung their heads. "And to think, she's supposed to be the mature one," Miya sighed. Kaori just nodded in agreement, with a small "m-hm." Miya huffed. "Well," she said, "We better get home before Mom and Dad do." But as she put her hands on the well, Kaori stopped her.

"Woah! When did you get those?'!" he exclaimed.

Miya turned around. "Get what?"

"Oh come on, stop playin' dumb! Those streaks in your hair!"

Miya stared at him. What the heck was he talking about? "What streaks?"

Kaori gave her a look that said, "Give. Me. A. Break." Then he walked over to her and almost yanked a tuft of her hair in front of her face. _"Those_ streaks, you lunkhead!"

Miya stared at her black, now red-streaked hair, her eyes just a bit smaller than dinner plates. "I... I have no idea." Her eyes then drifted upward to Kaori's head. "W-What are those?" she asked him.

"What are what?"

She tweaked something on top of her brother's head. He laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"It's not!" Kaori laughed, "That tickled!"

Miya groaned. Then she saw something in Kaori's mouth that almost made her faint.

He abruptly stopped laughing. "Now what?"

Miya was speechless for a moment, and just blinked at the inside of his mouth. "Uhmm... do this." She then opened her own mouth and tapped one of her top front teeth.

Kaori was a little confused, but he just shrugged and followed his sister's example. "Ow! What the heck was that?" he yelped, poking something on his tooth.

"Th-That's what I'm wondering." As Miya said this, Kaori stared at her in shock. Miya stared back. "Oh geez, what now?"

Kaori pointed to his head with one hand, and his mouth with the other. "Y-... Y-You got 'em, too."

It was silent for a moment as the twins stared at each other. Then they ran to a nearby pond, and saw their reflections in the water. Miya's hair was streaked red, her eyes were yellow, and bright enough to pierce the darkness of a cloudy night. She had fangs replacing some of her teeth, and two black ears on top of her head. Kaori's hair had turned white, though he was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen for another few decades. His ears looked like Miya's, but his were white, and he as well had fangs and golden eyes. The two then looked down at their hands, and saw... claws?

Kaori shakily spoke up. "Miya?. . ."

"Y-Yeah?"

"... I... I think we're mutating."

Miya gulped.

"Guys?" called a voice.

A tidal wave of relief drowned the twins. "RIKO!" they screamed.

The twins' older sister walked over to them, looking a bit different than usual. "What's taking you guys so long?" she began. "I've been waiting for you to catch up for-- WOAH!" It wasn't until the 'woah!' that Riko saw what had happened to her siblings.

"Riko?..." Miya said nervously.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I smell it," breathed a voice in the far-off darkness, "The blood of the demon that killed Naraku..."

-------------------------------------------------

ooh, cliff-hanger! what happens next? why are the twins transforming? what in the name of Rumiko Takahashi is going on? you'll just have to wait and see!

question: Kaori and Miya are fraternal twins, right? so do their eyes have to be the same color? b/c I just realized that Kaori has brown eyes and Miya's are violet.

please help me!


End file.
